Innocent Bride
by Da5hinki
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, 16 Tahun, hanyalah siswa SMA biasa. Namun, suatu hari ia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi utang orangtuanya. Karena enggan menikah dengan 'om-om', Jaejoong pun mencoba kabur dari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang pria yang ternyata adalah… YunJae - BL - NO CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

Boys Love, Sex, No Children Ok NO CHILDREN, Bad writing

This Fanfic Remake from comic by Kayoru sensei 'Innocent Bride`

Saya menambah sedikit cerita dari karangan Kayoru sensei, dan judulpun tetap sama.

Yunjae belongs to God and themself. Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. Ide cerita milik Kayoru sensei. THIS FANFIC IS MINE.

Summary:

Kim Jaejoong, 16 Tahun, hanyalah siswa SMA biasa. Namun, suatu hari ia harus menikah dengan seorang jutawan demi melunasi utang orangtuanya. Karena enggan menikah dengan 'om-om', Jaejoong pun mencoba kabur dari pernikahannya. Namun percobaan kaburnya digagalkan oleh seorang pria yang ternyata adalah…

Rate T - M

.

.

**Kediaman Jung**

Hah..

Hah..

Uwaaaa!

"Tuan Jaejoong! Tunggu!" panggil beberapa pelayan yang mengejarnya.

BRAK!

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memanjat beranda dan mencoba kabur dari situasi saat ini. Hari ini adalah pernikahannya. Kim Jaejoong ah.. ani, Jung Jaejoong berumur 16 tahun belum pernah mempunyai pacar dan harus menikah untuk membayar utang-utang orang tuanya yang sangat banyak. Jaejoong memanjat beranda rumah yang cukup tinggi itu dan menggenggam tiang-tiang rumah mewah itu. Tidak pernah ia berpikir akan menikah dalam usia semuda itu. Ia tidak mau dinikahkan dengan paksa apa lagi tanpa cinta sedikitpun. Dan ia anak cowok satu-satunya yang akan dinikahkan dengan cowok pula. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangannya.

'Jutawan kek… Siapa kek… Menikah tanpa tahu cinta yang sebenarnya… ITU MUSTAHIL! Pasti dia hanya om-om mesum yang tidak laku dan hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya untuk menikah denganku. OH NO! ' batin Jaejoong.

'Gawat… Lenganku mati rasa.' Jaejoong kelelahan memegang tiang-tiang beranda.

Zyuut

WAAAAA!

'Aku….. Jatuh..'

!?

'Huh… apa ini? Tidak sakit?'

"Dasar.." Seorang lelaki memeluk erat pinggangnya dari luar beranda. Bibir lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, mata musangnya terlihat menusuk saat bertatapan dengannya. Lelaki tampan itu memegang erat pinggang Jaejoong dan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang tangga yang berayun di bawah helicopter yang terbang di sekitar beranda itu.

"Pengantinku… Sulit dekendalikan, ya.." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong yang kaget dan masih terdiam.

"Tuan berhasil menangkapnya!" "Tuan Yunho memang hebat!" "Prok prok.." Teriakan orang-orang yang melihat aksi kaburnya Jung Jaejoong dan kepahlawanan Yunho bertepuk tangan meriah.

'Di…dia… Jung Yunho? Tak seperti yang kubayangkan…' Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam. Hingga ia tersadar tiba-tiba. "KYAAA! LEPASKAN AKU! Apa yang kau sentuh ha?!" Teriak Jaejoong setelah mengetahui pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Yunho.

"Mau kulepaskan?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong yang baru menyadari keadaannya yang dipeluk Yunho melihat kebawah dan pucat. "GYAA TIDAK, TIDAK! JANGAN LEPASKAN!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk leher Yunho erat, dan memejamkan matanya didada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan tangannya yang masih memegang tangga tali helicopter itu segera menaiki helicopter itu dengan hati-hati dan memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Capek!' Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya dikasur. 'Rumah ini luar biasa!' Kepalanya melihat kiri-kanan sekelilingnya dengan kagum.

"Waktunya tidur" Tiba-tiba Yunho masuk ke kamar dan melirik Jaejoong sesaat.

Jaejoong kaget tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yunho. 'Ti…tidur? Itu…. artinya…' Batin Jaejoong cemas.

"AKU AKAN TIDUR DI LUAR!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri mengambil bantal hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau ngomong apa?" Tangan Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong saat berjalan ke arah pintu .

Bruk!

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN JADI ISTRIMU!" Jaejoong melempar bantal ke wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong masih belum menerima kenyataan. Ia takut, takut sekali jika Yunho menyentuh dan memaksanya seperti pasangan pengantin yang melakukan malam pertama.

Yunho menatapnya diam dan menyentuh kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit mundur, Yunho mengusap rambut halus Jaejoong dengan sayang. Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho, ia hanya melihat kebawah dan meremas baju tidurnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku….. Ingin mendapatkan hatimu, boo" Yunho tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulus.

'Eh..?'

"Aku akan tidur dikamar sebelah. Selamat tidur" Yunho berjalan keluar kamar. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

'Mendapatkan hatiku? Kata-katanya bikin malu saja!' Jaejoong menyentuh rambutnya yang diusap oleh Yunho tadi. "Dia serius?" Wajah Jaejoong memerah memikirkan kata-kata Yunho tadi, dan ia berjalan ke kasurnya. Jejoong menutup matanya dan terbayang olehnya wajah Yunho yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. 'Aku tidak memahaminya' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"HA?! PINDAH SEKOLAH?" Teriak Jaejoong kaget pada pelayan wanita yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

"Ya, Mulai hari ini, tuan muda akan bersekolah di sekolah putra Tohoshinki. Silahkan pakai seragam ini" Pelayan itu menjawab dengan senyumnya.

"Aku nggak mau! Aku bahkan tidak memberitahu teman-temanku!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir imutnya kesal.

"Ini perintah tuan…" Pelayan itu tetap tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik jendela kamarnya dan melihat kebawah. Tampak Yunho berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya dan beberapa pelayan yang mengikutinya.

"JUNG YUNHOO! DASAR COWOK TIRAN!" Teriak Jaejoong dari jendela kamarnya. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia dipindahkan sekolah. Ia sangat kesal pada cowok itu, Jung Yunho.

"Tu..Tuan muda! Tenanglah!" Pelayan wanita itu menenangkan Jaejoong yang meneriaki Yunho.

"AWAS KAU!" Yunho tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong, ia hanya melihat Jaejoong sekilas dan tersenyum menaiki mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

'HOOO…. Se… Sekolah yang hebat!' Batin Jaejoong melihat sekolah yang mengkilat itu.

"Salam kenal Jaejoong" "Aku Kim Junsu! Panggil saja Junsu!" "Aku Shim Changmin" "Aku Park Yoochun" Beberapa orang berkenalan dengan Jaejoong, yang mereka telah tahu bahwa Jaejoong telah menikah dengan Jung Yunho pemilik sekolah tersebut.

'Semuanya putra pengusaha…. Aku benar-benar salah tempat!' Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan mereka.

"Aku iri, deh. Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho." Junsu mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

"Eh? Kok tahu?!" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Aih, tentu saja.. lihat Koran pagi ini! Semua orang tahu siapa Jung Yunho" Park Yoochun menyerahkan Koran terbaru kepada Jaejoong.

'Uwaa… dimuat besar-besar' Jaejoong melongo melihat Koran itu.

"Jung Yunho putra pemilik kerajaan Bisnis Jung. Dia juga mendirikan perusahaan sendiri. Walau masih muda, musuhnya banyak. Jae juga berhati-hatilah." Changmin menjelaskan.

'Ha..? Mu..Musuh?' Jaejoong melongo.

"Tapi.. di sini kita aman. Sekolah ini dijaga para pengawal kelas satu, sih." Yoochun menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk melihat Koran itu.

.

.

.

Ditengah pelajaran, Jaejoong hanya memikirkan perkataan Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun tadi pagi. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Yunho memindahkan sekolahnya, karena dia tahu Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya terkena masalah karena Yunho banyak 'musuh' yang dibilang Changmin tadi. Bila ia bersekolah disini, ia akan aman. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah tersebut dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ah! Tuan sudah pulang" Ucap salah satu pelayan wanita dan membungkuk saat Yunho tiba.

Brak! Brak!

"Gaduh sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho yang mendengar bunyi aneh dan bertanya pada pelayan tersebut.

"A..anu.." Pelayan itu hanya terdiam saat Yunho berjalan kearah suara gaduh itu berasal.

"Tuan Muda! Biarkan saya saja yang melakukannya!" "Eh? Jangan!" "Tuan! Hati-hati!" "Brak! Brak!" Suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur itu karena Jaejoong sedang memasak.

Para koki tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong pandai memasak dan hanya memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidak memasak dan membantu atau hanya mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong jika Jaejoong terluka. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang kerepotan tersenyum lembut. Ia menyuruh para koki dan pelayan pergi dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tetap memasak.

"Boo~ biar kumakan nanti." Bisik Yunho mesra setelah tiba-tiba ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yu..yunnie? ehng… geli.." Kaget Jaejoong dan seketika wajahnya memerah. "Yun jangan disini, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai memasak kau boleh memakannya. Jangan menggangguku" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya.

"Baiklah" Yunho yang mengerti bergegas kekamarnya dan mengganti baju lalu duduk dimeja makan menunggu Boojaenya selesai memasak.

.

.

.

"Hm… Mulai sekarang aku boleh mengharapkan ini?" Yunho berkata sambil memakan masakan Jaejoong dengan lahap.

"Apanya yang Mulai sekarang? Cuma hari ini kok!" Jaejoong berbicara ketus dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Loh? Bukannya kau sudah bertekad jadi istriku?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong makan dengan imutnya.

"Bukan begituuu!" Pout Jaejoong melihat Yunho, pipi mulusnya menggembung, menambah keimutannya.

"Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yunho penasaran kenapa Jaejoong memasakkan masakan untuknya, ia menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong.

"I…ini… Anu.. Tadi pagi aku sudah bicara kasar padamu. Padahal kau membuatku pindah sekolah dengan niat baik…" Jaejoong menatap piringnya, wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia tidak berani menatap Yunho dan ia berbicara dengan suara pelan, membuat Yunho sedikit menggeser kursinya mendekat. Ia benar-benar malu bila mata musang Yunho menatapnya seperti itu.

"Itu benar, sih. Akulah yang minta maaf karena menempatkanmu diposisi seperti ini." Yunho menjawab dan meletakkan sumpitnya menatap Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong bingung "Be…benar. Aku benar-benar repot."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Besok ada perayaan 100 tahun Berdirinya Perusahaan Jung. Kau mau ikut?" Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong

"Pesta?! Eum…. Itu bukan tempatku" Jaejoong menunduk.

"Kau ada disisiku saja aku sudah senang" Yunho berkata sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong diatas meja.

"HA?" Kaget Jaejoong. Mata indah itu melotot melihat Yunho. Bibir sexy itu terbuka lebar. Wajahnya sangat memerah hingga telinganya.

"Pikirkanlah. Terimakasih masakannya." Yunho berdiri tersenyum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar dan menatap piringnya. "Pelayan.." Jaejoong memanggil seorang pelayan wanita yang lewat dibelakangnya.

"Ya, tuan?

"Ke pesta…. Harus pakai baju apa?" Bisik Jaejoong malu-malu pada pelayan wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Itu Jung Yunho!" Bisik-bisik orang yang melihat penampilan Yunho yang sangat tampan. Malam itu perayaan 100 tahun berdirinya Perusahaan Jung. Semua yang datang hanya orang-orang kaya dan para pengusaha dunia yang terkenal.

"Ganteng! Muda sekali~" "Tapi sudah baca Koran?" "Menikahi seorang bocah begitu… dia aneh. Bocah itu juga sepertinya bukan dari keluarga pengusaha." "Apa bagusnya sih?!" "Apa di acara ini dia datang?" "Mana mungkin! Bisa-bisa citra Perusahaan Jung Rusak!" Pembicaraan anak muda yang iri. [mari kita tinggalkan mereka]

.

"Tuan muda, Cepat!" Panggil pelayan wanita itu. "Tuan sudah tidak sabar menunggu" ia membukakan pintu masuk acara itu dengan pelan agar seseorang yang mempunyai mata, hidung, bibir, pipi, yang sangat cantik dan mulus itu memasukinya.

"Uhmm.. Aku malu memakai baju ini jika dilihat Yunnie.." Jaejoong melangkah kecil-kecil menuju pintu dan menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ahaha" Pelayan itu tersenyum melihat keimutan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan dan melihat kekiri-kanan untuk mencari Yunnie-nya. Ia memakai jas abu-abu yang pas dengan badannya. Kemeja yang dibuka kancing atasnya, terlihat sexy dan imut. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. Ia memegang dadanya dan berjalan kearah Yunho. Yunho masih menatapnya, tidak ia pedulikan perkataan orang-orang yang membicarakannya.

"Ma… maaf lama, yunnie" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan menunduk.

Yunho segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat dada Jaejoong yang terbuka oleh kemejanya yang tidak dikancing.

"A… apa? Aneh yah?!" Tanya Jaejoong, wajahnya sudah memerah tomat.

"ehm.. Ani… Aku kaget karena kau sangat cocok memakai baju itu" Yunho berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aih! Bikin tontonan, ya? Bos Muda? Sang direktur linglung setelah jadi pengantin baru. Jadi cemas pada nasib perusahaan nanti, nih!" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan mendekati Yunjae. Perkataannya menyindir dan memancing emosi.

"APA katamu?" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya. Kesal melihat orang itu yang datang tiba-tiba dan berkata seperti itu.

"Biar saja, boo.. Istirahatlah disana, aku akan bicara sebentar dengannya" Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan berbicara tentang perusahannya dengan lelaki itu.

Jaejoong pergi dari pesta itu ke beranda. Menunggu Yunho-nya datang.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN MEREKA!" Teriak Jaejoong emosi menyangkut sindiran cowok tadi.

"Mereka hanya gusar karena perusahaan mereka sedang goyah. Mereka saingan kami, sih" Yunho berkata disamping Jaejoong yang berdiri diberanda.

"Tetap saja nggak boleh ngomong begitu!" Jaejoong mengkerutkan alisnya, tangannya terkepal menatap Yunho. "Cih menyebalkan!" Bibir Jaejoong pout.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang imut marah-marah itu. "Boojae ga berubah ya, masih sama seperti waktu itu" Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar menatap Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong kaget dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia melihat mata musang Yunho "Waktu itu?" Tatapnya bingung.

"Dulu…."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Love, Sex, No Children Ok NO CHILDREN, Bad writing

Saya menambah sedikit cerita dari karangan Kayoru sensei, dan judulpun tetap sama.

THIS FANFIC IS MINE.

Rate T - M

.

.

.

Provious:

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang imut marah-marah itu. "Boojae ga berubah ya, masih sama seperti waktu itu" Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar menatap Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong kaget dengan perkataan Yunho. Ia melihat mata musang Yunho "Waktu itu?" Tatapnya bingung.

"Dulu…."

.

.

.

Chapter 2:

"Dulu… aku ikut ayahku mengunjungi perusahaan ayahmu, saat pulang, ayahku berkata 'Yunho, kelak kau akan memimpin perusahaan ini, perhatikan baik-baik' aku menjawab 'iya'. Aku berjalan menuju mobilku dan menyenggol bahu kakek tua. Kakek itu meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku hanya diam, melihatnya pun tidak. Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku hendak ke mobil dengan sombongnya. Tetapi ada seorang anak yang meneriaki aku. Aku kaget sekali, Ia berlari kearah ku, dan langsung berkata padaku. 'Harus minta maaf kalau menabrak orang,kan?! Begitupun kau tidak bisa?' anak itu membentakku. Pelayanku lalu menjauhkan anak itu dariku. 'Cih! Mentang-mentang punya ayah hebat!' cibirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan aku yang pucat dan memikirkan perkataan anak itu. Anak itu adalah kau, Boo"

"Aku… Masih kecil sudah bilang begitu?!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget.

"Kau benar. Karena orang-orang disekitarku menghormatiku, aku jadi merasa hebat. Sejak itu, aku belajar mati-matian, hingga akhirnya mendirikan perusahaan…. Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya, sedikit senyuman melihat wajah Jaejoong yang rambutnya terkena angin malam, terlihat sangat cantik.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap senyuman Yunho yang sangat lembut dimatanya 'Deg' serasa ia dihipnotis.

"Saat tahu perusahaan keluargamu akan jatuh, aku ingin menolong. Tapi sebenarnya… aku hanya ingin mendapatkanmu, sekalipun dengan paksa begini." Yunho menyentuh poni Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin menutup matanya, dielusnya rambut Jaejoong dengan pelan.

Yunho mulai menatap Jaejoong mendekat dengan wajahnya, hidung mereka tersentuh. Nafas hangat Yunho menyapu wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. ".. Sejak dulu….. Aku menyukaimu, Jung Jaejoong"

'DEG'

"Ah…" Bibir pink sexy itu terbuka sedikit. Jaejoong merasa tercekat untuk berbicara, dadanya berdebar sungguh hebat, tubuhnya memanas, ia meremas ujung jasnya. Jaejoong tidak dapat berpikir, ia hanya menatap Yunho, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, ia serasa tidak bernyawa.

Krek

"Mau minum tuan?" Seorang pelayan wanita membawa beberapa gelas wine yang menawarkan para tamu datang menghampiri Yunjae.

Kehadiran pelayan itu membuat Jaejoong langsung tersadar jaraknya dan Yunho sangat dekat, ia langsung mundur salah tingkah dan mengambil gelas yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan yang lewat tadi, salah tingkah. Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho lagi.

"Boojae, itu anggur!..."

'Glek… eh?... Pusing….' Mata Jaejoong berkunang-kunang, matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka, ia tidak dapat berdiri tegak. Jaejoong pingsan. Yunho langsung menangkap pinggangnya sebelum tubuh Jaejoong jatuh kelantai.

"Boo? Boojae?"

.

.

.

'Yunho selama ini menyukaiku?! 'Sekalipun dengan paksa, sejak dulu ia menyu…'

"WAAAAA"

"hosh..hosh… oh… Cuma mimpi, ya.." Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia duduk diatas kasur mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

'ng? Mimpi?... Mulai bagian mana?' Jaejoong masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia melihat seseorang disampingnya sedang tertidur pulas. Jaejoong terdiam melihat Yunho berada disampingnya.

"Ng…. Pagi, Boojae.." Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menatap Jaejoong yang melihatnya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

Jaejoong melihat tubuhnya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

TERDIAM.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Jaejoong sangat memekikkan telinga. Ia langsung melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang naked hanya tinggal celana boksernya saja yang ia kenakan, dan segera menutupnya dengan selimut dan menjauh dari Yunho ke ujung kasur.

Yunho langsung duduk menatap Jaejoong yang kaget dan menggigil melihatnya.

'brrrr' "K….Kau…" Jaejoong pucat, meremas selimut hingga ke dadanya yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuma menanggalkan pakaianmu karena kau kelihatan sesak." Yunho langsung menjelaskan melihat Jaejoong yang pucat menatapnya.

"Be.. Benar? Kau tidak macam-macam padaku yang mabuk dan pingsankan?" Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya bertanya menyelidiki Yunho, wajahnya memerah.

Yunho hanya mengangguk menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat sangat imut.

"Tapi sempat berpikir begitu?" Jaejoong makin mempoutkan bibirnya bertanya pada Yunho.

"Ah… Itu…" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata indah Jaejoong. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Jaejoong melototi sikap Yunho yang baru pertama kali ia melihatnya

'Kupingnya sampai merah…. Dasar' Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Hi..hi..hi… Yunnie benar-benar menyukaiku,ya" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho.

Yunho menjauhi dirinya pada Jaejoong, dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Lho? Yunnie marah?" Jaejoong berhenti tertawa melihat Yunho menjauhinya.

"Bukan. Sebaliknya….." Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Kau terlalu manis, sampai-sampai….. Membahayakan" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Boleh…. Aku menciummu?" Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong erat, dan menatapnya lembut.

"HA?! Kau bilang tidak akan menyentuhku, kan?!" Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena bahunya yang dipegang oleh Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Takkan kulakukan kalau kau keberatan.." Yunho berbicara dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy, dan mendekati wajah mereka, sangat dekat.

'Eh? Tunggu….' Batin Jaejoong melihat bibir Yunho makin medekat. 'Tung…' Jaejoong menutup matanya.

Chup~

'Eh?...' Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ditatapnya Yunho yang tersenyum lembut menciumnya.

'Eh… Dikening?' Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan wajahnya yang imut tetap memerah.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka berbunyi. "Tuan, sudah waktunya.." Seorang pelayan memberitahu Yunho untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Sudah waktunya, ya…" Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dibahu Jaejoong dan berdiri meninggalkan Jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

Di pintu hendak memasuki kamar mandi, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dikasur. "Boojae juga, cepat ganti pakaian dan pergi ke sekolah" Yunho berkata pada Jaejoong yang termenung dan masuk ke kamar mandi menutup pintunya.

"Aku tahu!" Jaejoong segera bersiap-siap setelah mengganti bajunya dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Jaejoong melihat kaca untuk menyisir rambutnya yang halus. Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya dikaca, mengingat Yunho yang mencium keningnya, wajahnya kembali memerah.

'Kenapa aku…. Tidak bilang tidak mau dicium….' Ia mengusap keningnya pelan dan menatap jendela ketika melihat Yunho yang telah siap diikuti pelayan-pelayannya menuju mobil mewahnya.

'Lho… itu kan…' Jaejoong yang dari jendela atas melihat seseorang dibalik tembok disekitar Yunho berada, seseorang itu berdiri bersembunyi yang tampak familiar dimatanya.

Orang itu berada dibalik tembok yang mengkerutkan keningnya dan berwajah pucat itu melirik-lirik Yunho yang hendak memasuki mobilnya dengan panik. Sepertinya ada niat buruk pada lelaki itu. 'Dia… lelaki yang ada dipesta kemarin?' Batin Jaejoong melihat cowok itu mencurigakan.

Mata Jaejoong melebar terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari melihat cowok bersembunyi dibalik tembok itu yang sedang memegang sebuah pisau.

'Yunho banyak musuhnya, sih..' Jaejoong berlari kearah Yunho teringat perkataan teman-temannya disekolah kemarin. Ia takut jika Yunho terluka.

"GARA-GARA KAU! PERUSAHAAN KU…." Teriak lelaki yang memegang pisau tadi langsung berlari dari balik tembok ke arah Yunho mengarahkan pisau tajamnya.

BRAK!

JLEB!

'Klang….' Bunyi pisau terjatuh.

"TU…. TUAN MUDA!" Teriak pelayan yang terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang melindungi Yunho dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong berdarah, ia tertusuk.

Mata Yunho melotot melihat darah diatas tubuhnya, Yunho tidak bergerak. Yunho terdiam serasa ia telah mati melihat tubuh indah dan rapuh yang tergeletak diatas tubuhnya.

"SEGERA TANGKAP ORANG ITU!" "CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI DAN DOKTER!" Para pelayan langsung mengejar lelaki yang menusuk Jaejoong dan memanggil polisi.

.

.

.

"Ngh…" Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan menatap seseorang yang juga menatapnya dengan cemas. Jaejoong mengkedip-kedipkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk matanya, ia masih merasa pusing.

"Boojaejoong!" Yunho yang cemas melihat Jaejoong tersadar dari pingsannya langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang tajam. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunn..nie?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk disamping kasurnya.

"Syukurlah… lukanya tidak dalam." Yunho makin erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, ia menggenggam dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku minta maaf.. membuatmu mengalami hal ini.."

'Ah iya…. Aku melindungi Yunnie.' Jaejoong yang ditatap Yunho dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yunho langsung melepaskan tangan Yunho, dan membalikkan badannya kesamping. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan menutup wajah imutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho yang terheran melihat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan genggamannya berdiri mendekati Jaejoong untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tidak mau melihatnya. "Boojae? Sakit?" Tanya Yunho.

"….Hat" Suara Jaejoong bergetar, "Jahat… Jangan lihat wajahku" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

'Saat itu… tahu-tahu tubuhku bergerak sendiri' Batin Jaejoong mengingat ia tertusuk dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar mendekat ke punggung Jaejoong, ia tidak mau Jaejoongnya menangis, ia akan benar-benar meminta maaf pada Jaejoong-nya.

"Sebal! Entah sejak kapan….. Aku… Jadi begini menyukai Yunnie" Gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan menutup wajahnya dibantal.

GYUT

Yunho langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Ja…" Jaejoong yang kaget karena Yunho menarik tubuhnya sehingga jaraknya dengan Yunho sangat dekat, langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah didada Yunho.

"Jangan sembunyikan, perlihatkan wajahmu" Ucap Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suara dan nafasnya yang rendah. Yunho menindih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

'DEG'

'DEG'

Mereka terdiam saling menatap. Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho yang tampan berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, mata musangnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat. Yunho yang juga menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang besar, kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang kecil dan sexy itu langsung mengkaitkan jarinya dengan jari Jaejoong yang digenggamnya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibir mereka hampir tersentuh. "Maukah kau… menjadi istriku?"

"Ya…" Jaejoong menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi.

Yunho langsung mengecup bibir yang selama ini ingin dicicipinya, mengecupnya pelan. Lalu mengemut bibir pink itu merasakan kelembutannya. Melumat dan mulai menjilatnya. Jaejoong yang merasakan lidah Yunho menjilat bibirnya, membuka kecil bibirnya.

"engh…" Desahan Jaejoong terdengar saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Jaejoong. Menyentuh lidah Jaejoong yang basah, memutar dan memainkan lidah Jaejoong dengan penuh saliva yang dirasakannya manis. Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman Yunho memainkan lidahnya dengan mencampurkan saliva mereka dimulut Jaejoong, membuat saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir disudut bibir Jaejoong hingga ke dagunya.

Yunho mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan cepat, terus merasakan saliva yang basah dan mengisap-isap lidah Jaejoong. "Mmmh… ennhh….." Desahan Jaejoong terus keluar merasakan Yunho yang menciumnya semakin ganas. Tubuh Jaejoong hanya terdiam yang ditindih oleh Yunho, dan meremas tangan yang digenggam oleh Yunho.

Sekian menit mereka berciuman panas hingga akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu karena Jaejoong meremas kuat tangan Yunho yang nafasnya telah sesak. Jaejoong mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, dadanya turun naik, wajahnya memerah. Yunho tersenyum hanya melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut dan sangat dekat.

"Hosh.. hosh…. Yunnieh… mau membunuhkuh eoh… Hosh.." Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal menatap mata musang itu.

"Kau milikku Jung Jaejoong… aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan mencium kening Jaejoong dengan lama.

Jaejoong hanya meremas bahu Yunho dan menutup matanya merasakan bibir Yunho yang mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho kembali menatap mata Jaejoong-nya. Jaejoong langsung menangkup kedua pipi Yunho dan mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho itu. "Aku sudah milikmu, Yunnie… Selamanya milikmu" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho, memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Mereka saling tersenyum, perasaan bahagia dan berdebar terlihat dari mata mereka yang saling mencintai. Yunho mengecup berkali-kali wajah Jaejoong dengan sayang, dan membuat satu kissmark dibawah tanda lahir Jaejoong dilehernya.

"emmmh Yunnieh.." Jaejoong menyentuh hasil kissmark pertama ditubuhnya yang dibuat oleh suaminya.

"Haha… cute~ Nah, sekarang istirahatlah, aku mau mandi dulu, setelah mandi kita akan makan malam dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" Yunho tersenyum lembut mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan duduk dikasurnya.

"eum! Yunnie jangan lama-lama mandinya, yang bersih yah…" Jaejoong mengangguk imut dan mendudukkan dirinya menyandar dikasur dengan bantalnya.

"Iya sayang, ditinggal mandi sebentar saja bikin kangen eoh? Haha kalau boojae kangen, silahkan masuk saja ke kamar mandi, pintunya tidak ku kunci kok" Yunho tersenyum mesum dan mencubit pelan pipi Boojae-nya.

"Ish… Apaan sih! Udah sana mandi!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, mendorong Yunho untuk berdiri.

"Arraseo~" Yunho segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Sreet

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihat sosok namja tinggi tampan dengan kulit coklat basahnya yang sexy berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Jung Yunho, ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Boojae, kenapa dimatikan lampunya?" Yunho bertanya kepada Jaejoong yang baru saja ditatapnya, Jaejoong langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidak ada jawaban.

Lampu kamar mereka dimatikan oleh Jaejoong dan hanya lampu kecil dikanan-kiri kasur yang diatas meja nakas saja yang hidup. Sehingga hanya cahaya remang-remang yang memperlihatkan tubuh sexy Yunho yang menggoda dan mengkilat karena basah. Yunho yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Boojae-nya segera memakai pakaiannya tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan menetes ke lehernya. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo? Waeyo? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.." Tanya Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya.

Jaejoong mengintip dari balik slimutnya, dan melihat Yunho sekilas "ah… Anniyo, yunnie.." jaejoong berbicara pelan, menutup lagi dirinya dengan selimut.

Yunho yang gemas dengan sikap Jaejoong, menarik selimut yang menutupi Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan langsung memegang pinggang Jaejoong, menggeser Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dipeluknya pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat.

"emmh… Yunnie wangi~" Jaejoong yang dipangku Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho dan mengendus-ngendus dada Yunho.

"haha iya dong, Boojae kenapa mematikan lampunya dan tadi tidak mau melihat ku?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yunho, menundukkan wajahnya didada Yunho "a…aku tadi hanya…. Ingin tidur menunggu Yunnie selesai mandi, tapi Yunnie sudah selesai cepat, ga kayak biasanya lama ampe berjam-jam… Jadi.. emm…"

"Jadi apa boo?" Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong agar bisa menatapnya.

"emm… Yu..yunnie keluar dari kamar mandi ga pake baju sih!" Jaejoong mencubit perut Yunho.

"Aduh.." Yunho mengelus perutnya yang dicubit Jaejoong. "Hahahaha begitu saja kau malu" Yunho mengecup pout Jaejoong dan pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung imut.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap" Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu.

"Baiklah, bawa kedalam saja." Ucap Yunho yang membalas perkataan pelayan tadi.

Cklek

Pelayan wanita itu membuka pintu dan kaget melihat ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya remang-remang saja agar bisa melihat. Pelayan itu terus berjalan membawa bermacam-macam makanan kedalam kamar Yunjae, betapa terkejutnya pelayan itu melihat Yunjae yang saling berpelukan diatas kasur dengan posisi yang sangat dekat membuat pelayan itu salah tingkah tidak berani menatap Yunjae dan menyusun makanan itu dimeja samping kasur Yunjae.

Setelah selesai menyusun makanan itu, pelayan itu menundukkan kepalanya bertanya, "Apa perlu saya hidupkan lampunya, Tuan?"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih, pergilah" Yunho menjawab pelayan itu.

"Baik, Tuan" Pelayan itu segera pergi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Yunjae.

"Yunnie nakal, lihat bagaimana pelayan itu menatap kita" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal menatap Yunnie-nya.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah semua orang sudah tahu kau milikku. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, boo…" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong semakin erat, benar-benar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kaki Jaejoong semakin melebar melingkar dipinggang Yunho.

"Heung…~" Jaejoong mengelus dada Yunho, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "Oh iya, Yunnie tadi mau bilang sesuatu apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berkedip-kedip imut.

"Em….. "

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Boys Love, Sex, No Children Ok NO CHILDREN, Bad writing

Saya menambah sedikit cerita dari karangan Kayoru sensei, dan judulpun tetap sama.

THIS FANFIC IS MINE.

Rate T - M

.

.

.

Provious:

"Yunnie nakal, lihat bagaimana pelayan itu menatap kita" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya sebal menatap Yunnie-nya.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah semua orang sudah tahu kau milikku. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, boo…" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong semakin erat, benar-benar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kaki Jaejoong semakin melebar melingkar dipinggang Yunho.

"Heung…~" Jaejoong mengelus dada Yunho, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "Oh iya, Yunnie tadi mau bilang sesuatu apa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berkedip-kedip imut.

"Em….. "

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

"Em… Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku sudah sangat lapar Boojaeyaa~" Yunho menggeser Jaejoong untuk duduk menyandar dikasurnya dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil nasi goreng, buah-buahan, dan jus apel dan ditaruhnya dimeja nakas. Kembali Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong membawa dua piring nasi goreng dan menyerahkan satu piring untuk Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong yang melihat nasi goreng itu langsung memakannya pelan-pelan. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tersenyum, juga memakan nasi goreng itu hingga habis.

"Yuuun~… Katakan apa yang mau yunnie kasih tau padaku tadi… Jangan membuatku penasaran~" Jaejoong langsung memeluk lengan Yunho dengan manjanya, setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, dielusnya pipi mulus itu. "Hm… aku mau buah itu, suapi aku dulu" Yunho melihat buah yang ada dimeja nakas disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya "issh… awas ya kalo ga kasih tau nanti…" Yunho mengangguk. Jeajoong mengambil piring yang berbagai buah-buahan segar yang ada disampingnya. "Ini… aaaaa~ buka mulutnya Yunnie.." Jaejoong mengarahkan garpu yang telah ada buah strawberry.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhi tangan Jaejoong yang hendak menyuapinya "Aku tidak mau… Aku tidak mau disuapi seperti itu"

"Eh? Jadi yunnie gamau? Jadi bagaimana?" Jaejoong bertanya bingung menatap Yunho.

"Suapi aku pakai bibirmu, setelah itu aku akan memberi tahu yang akan kukatakan tadi.." Yunho tersenyum dengan nakalnya dan memeluk bahu Jaejoong, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya dan seketika wajahnya memerah menatap Yunho dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ba…baiklah.." Karena penasaran yang luar biasa, ia menyuapi Yunho dengan gugup. Ia memakan strawberry itu memasuki mulutnya perlahan, lalu menatap Yunho yang melihatnya dengan tajam, menahan potongan buah itu didalam mulutnya. Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya, dikeluarkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Yunho untuk memberikan potongan buah itu.

Setelah potongan buah itu masuk kedalam mulut Yunho, bibir Jaejoong hendak melepaskan ciuman mereka, tapi dengan cepat tangan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk tetap mencium bibirnya, Yunho melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, sambil menggigit-gigit buah strawberrynya.

"Emmh…" Lenguhan Jaejoong terdengar saat Yunho menyalurkan buah itu yang telah dikunyahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, dan memainkan lidah Jaejoong dengan sensual. Jaejoong merasakan buah strawberry yang manis (atau asem) itu dimainkan oleh lidah Yunho yang menciumnya dan semakin menggelitik ke dalam mulutnya, hingga menelannya.

Setelah menyesap lidah Jaejoong yang merasakan manisnya buah tadi, Yunho menggeser dengan pelan pinggang Jaejoong dan memangkunya diatas kasur, punggungnya disandarkan dengan bantal, dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Tangan Yunho mengusap perut Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Apa masih sakit? Kau tahu.. aku sangat mencemaskanmu, sungguh aku sangat takut kehilanganmu.. ini semua salahku. Jangan berbuat ceroboh lagi untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, arraseo?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari samping dan Jaejoong menunduk dan hanya mengangguk karena mengingat ia menolong Yunho, ia takut dan senang. Ia takut pada Yunho yang menatapnya tajam karena perbuatannya sekaligus senang karena Yunho mencemaskannya dan tidak ingin ia menghilang.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan mata cantik itu menatap Yunho. "Maafkan aku, aku juga sangat takut kehilanganmu yun… Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan berbuat ceroboh lagi, tapi kumohon berhati-hatilah.. ne? Luka ini tidak dalam, hanya tergores sedikit dan perih kalo yunnie peluk erat, mungkin beberapa hari kedepan akan sembuh~" Jaejoong menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan mengelus tangan Yunho yang diperutnya.

"Hm.. Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati.. yah iya deehh ga erat-erat" Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Jaejoong untuknya. "Boo… yang ingin aku katakan tadi, aku ingin kita berbulan madu. Sejak kita menikah, kita belum berbulan madu bukan? Apa kau mau? Kita akan pergi ke Paris besok. Atau kau mau ke tempat lain?"

"Ehhh? Besok? Jeongmal?" Kaget Jaejoong, melihat itu Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Bu..bulan madu? Em…." Jaejoong berpikir sambil menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya imut. "Tapi, aku belum liburan sekolah Yunnie, bagaimana dengan pelajaranku nanti…"

"Itu tidak masalah, aku akan mengurusnya dengan kepala sekolahmu. Apa kau mau boojae? Apa kau setuju kita ke Paris? Atau kau mau ke tempat lain?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dan mencium hidungnya. Yunho memang mendadak untuk mengajak Jaejoong berbulan madu, tetapi dengan padatnya pekerjaan yang dibebani Yunho, ia hanya mempunyai waktu liburan yang sedikit dan semua waktunya telah diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak terbuang begitu saja. Yunho sangat menghargai waktu. Jaejoong yang telah mengerti kesibukan Yunho untuk mengajaknya tiba-tiba berbulan madu maka ia bisa mewajarkannya.

"Emm ne… Paris saja, aku belum pernah keluar negeri selain Jepang." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan langsung berangkat, kau istirahatlah sekarang." Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong yang tidur didadanya, dan memeluknya, mencium berkali-kali rambut Jaejoong yang halus.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk dari jendela kamar mereka, terlihat seorang pria yang membuka matanya mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya yang tampan. Ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah cantik putih dan mulus dihadapannya, dan tersenyum lembut menatap wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Mengecup pelan bibir pink lembut itu dan mencium berkali-kali wajah yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "Hm, morning kiss dapat!" Yunho tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Jaejoong, ia berdiri dan mengambil handuk segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama Yunho berada dikamar mandi dan telah membersihkan badannya hingga wangi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya saja, dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan masih meneteskan sedikit air ke dadanya yang bidang. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat Jaejoong yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dikasurnya dengan posisi Jaejoong yang terlentang dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya, bibir pink basah yang terbuka, selimut yang berserakan dan bajunya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan pusarnya, membuat Yunho menahan nafasnya.

Melihat itu, Yunho segera berjalan menuju kasurnya, langsung menarik selimut yang sedikit menutupi Jaejoong, dan dibuangnya sembarang tempat. Seperti beruang yang kelaparan menemukan mangsanya, ia langsung menindih Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Dielusnya pipi mulus Jaejoong, mendekatkan wajahnya dan ditatapnya dengan lekat setiap garis lekuk wajah cantik itu. Didekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jaejoong, meniup pelan nafas hangatnya ke telinga namja cantik itu, dan seketika tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dibawah badan kekar Yunho.

"Ennngh…" Terdengar sedikit erangan yang keluar dari bibir lembut Jaejoong yang terbuka itu. Yunho tersenyum dan berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong, "Sayang, ayo bangun… sudah siang, kita akan berangkat." Jaejoong menggeliat dibawah tubuh Yunho karena geli merasakan nafas hangat Yunho ditelinganya. "emmh…" Reflek Jaejoong mendorong tubuh diatasnya dan membalikkan badannya memeluk bantal, melanjutkan tidurnya yang diganggu oleh Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong malah tersenyum penuh arti. "Boojae kalau kau tidak mau bangun, Yunnie mandiin ya…" Yunho menyeringai mesum menatap Jaejoong dan tangannya mulai mengusap pinggang Jaejoong yang ramping, menarik celana panjang Jaejoong kebawah hingga terlepas dari pemiliknya. Terlihatlah paha putih mulus yang benar-benar menggoda Yunho untuk meng-repenya. Yunho dengan luar biasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga, mengalihkan pandangannya ke baju Jaejoong. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing baju bergambar gajah itu dari atas hingga kancing ke tiga, ia berhenti melihat Jaejoong yang telah melototi dirinya.

"A…. A… Appaa.." Jaejoong terlihat pucat, dan terdiam melihat Yunho yang masih melanjutkan membuka kancing bajunya hingga selesai, membuat dada sexy dengan kedua nipple pink dan lukanya yang diperban terekspos dengan menggoda dihadapan Yunho yang tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Jaejoong, serasa ia habis diperkosa, Ia langsung menutupi dadanya dengan baju yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dan memeluk lututnya menjauhi Yunho disudut kasur. "Yun… yun… Yunnie…. Hnngg…. Ma… malu.." Ucap Jaejoong sangat pelan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf boo… aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, kau sulit sekali dibangunkan. Aku akan melakukannya ketika kau sudah siap, aku akan menunggu untuk itu, jadi tenanglah. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi, apa kau lupa dengan bulan madu kita?" Ucap Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat merah dan menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ah iya! Aku ingin ke Paris! Baiklah aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" Jaejoong langsung semangat mendengar ucapan Yunho yang akan mengajaknya ke Paris, tapi ia seakan baru tersadar sesuatu. Ia langsung menatap Yunho dan melototi penampilan Yunho yang baru saja disadarinya. "Y…yun… pa..pakai dulu bajumu" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Yunho yang hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Ah.. iya, aku lupa.. haha, mau pakaikan bajuku?" Yunho menyeringai menatap paha Jaejoong yang masih terekspos dihadapannya.

"M…mwo? Ani! Pa..pakai baju sendiri! Yunnie kan udah besar! Aku mau mandi!" Kaget Jaejoong melihat Yunho menyeringai mesum menatapnya dan segera mengambil handuk memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Boojae-nya yang sangat imut itu. "Hati-hati dengan lukamu"

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam menyiapkan barang-barang dan pakaian-pakaian yang akan dibawa untuk seminggu di Paris –dua jam karena Jaejoong selalu digoda oleh Yunnie-nya-, Yunjae langsung berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi Perusahaan Jung.

**Fouquet's Barriere Hotel in Paris**

'Omo! Mewahnyaaaaa' Batin Jaejoong dari tadi sejak berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi Yunho hingga ia telah sampai di Hotel mewah. "Ah…. Lelahnya..." Jaejoong langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan empuk.

Yunho baru saja memasuki kamar hotel yang telah disewanya selama 1 minggu itu dan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu menaruh koper disudut kamar itu. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang berguling dikasur itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kau lelah hm?" Tanya Yunho yang duduk dipinggir kasur mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong kaget dengan kedatangan Yunho yang berada didekatnya pun langsung duduk mendekati Yunho. "Ne, lelah sekali… aku ingin mandi dulu lalu istirahat… Besok kita jalan-jalan ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang dibuat aegyo imut seimut-imutnya, agar permintaannya terkabulkan oleh Yunho.

"Hahaha tentu saja! Besok kita akan pergi kemanapun kau mau" Yunho menjawab dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena wajah imutnya.

"Ya sudah, mandilah cepat, malam ini dingin sekali… jangan lama-lama mandinya, hati-hati juga dengan lukamu, nanti kau sakit, atau mau kumandikan?" Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang memerah dan bertanya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"ANI~ aku mandi sendiri! Huuh" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa dan segera mengambil handuk memasuki kamar mandi.

Yunho yang ditinggal Jaejoong mandi segera menyusun baju-bajunya dilemari, ia juga menyusun baju-baju Jaejoong dengan rapi, sambil senyum-senyum gaje karena melihat boxer Jaejoong yang warna-warni. Melihat baju dalam Jaejoong yang disusunnya itu membuat pikiran mesumnya bekerja, membayangkan tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang sexy hingga sesuatu yang berada diselangkangannya menonjol dengan jelas. Yunho mengumpat pelan karena merasa sedikit horny saat itu.

"Ah.. sialan, begini saja sudah tegang.. ahhh Jaejoong membuatku gila" Yunho segera menyalakan tv untuk ditontonnya agar menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya.

.

"Yun… aku sudah selesai, kau mau mandi?" Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya sedikit basah dan telah memakai piyama gajah berwarna pinknya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya segera agar tidak kedinginan.

"Ah.. baiklah" Yunho yang gelisah dari tadi karena horny segera mengambil handuk dan mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang mesum itu.

Jaejoong menonton tv yang masih hidup itu, sambil mengobati luka diperutnya, ia menukar-nukar channel yang menurutnya menarik. Selesai mengobati dan diperban lukanya, Jaejoong mengambil boneka beruangnya dan memeluknya diatas kasur, ia bersandar dikasur sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaejoong menonton film barat yang romantis dengan serius hingga melupakan kelelahannya untuk beristirahat.

"Boo… apa kau sudah tidur?" Yunho baru selesai mandi dan telah memakai piyama berwarna birunya segera menghampiri Jaejoong, ia duduk dipinggir kasur untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dulu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong yang masih menatap tv dengan memeluk teddy bearnya. Ia sangat serius menonton film itu hingga tidak menyadari adanya Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping dengan perlahan.

"Eh? Yunnie? Lama sekali mandinya…" Ucap Jaejoong kaget karena pelukan Yunho, ia mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Yunho.

"Oh ya? Haha apa yang sedang kau tonton boo?" Tanya Yunho yang menggeser pelan pinggang Jaejoong hingga memangkunya dipahanya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yunho dan tetap melihat kearah tv "Aku.. tidak tau judulnya, aku menontonnya dari pertengahan.. Ceritanya enak sekali yun~"

"Benarkah? Aku sudah pernah menonton film ini" Kata Yunho sambil menghirup aroma vanilla yang ada dileher Boojae-nya, ia semakin dalam mencium leher Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menggerakkan bahunya kegelian karena nafas hangat Yunho yang menggelitik lehernya.

"enngh… yuun geliii~ ish!" Dicubitnya tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya. Yunho hanya ber'aduh' tapi tetap memeluk pinggang istrinya itu.

"Benarkah kau sudah menontonnya? Apa menurutmu ceritanya menarik?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mata Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

"Ne, aku suka bagian ranjangnya… sebentar lagi" Kata Yunho tersenyum mesum pada Jaejoong dan segera menatap tv.

"Ha?" Jaejoong langsung menatap tv didepannya dengan mata yang melotot karena adegan yang dilihatnya yaitu sex yang hanya bagian-bagian intim yang disensor sedangkan saat melakukan itu sama sekali tidak dilewatkannya.

Jaejoong terdiam menontonnya, ia gelisah dan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, wajah hingga telinga dan lehernya memerah. Ia tak menyangka menonton film romantis ini ada hal dewasanya, apa lagi menontonnya dengan suaminya yang mesum, ia takut untuk bergerak dan berbicara. Jaejoong tak berani menatap tv itu dan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menunduk menatap boneka yang dipeluknya.

Yunho yang mengetahui Jaejoong tak melihat tv itu, segera mematikan tv itu dengan remote yang ada dimeja nakas. Ia tersenyum melihat telinga Jaejoong memerah dan langsung membalikkan badan Jaejoong untuk menatapnya. Jaejoong kaget karena tv yang tiba-tiba mati itu dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya. Tatapan Yunho seakan membuatnya melayang. Jantungnya berdebar makin cepat.

"Boo…" Yunho mengucapkan nama Jaejoong dengan suara yang rendah dan perlahan memajukan wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam melihat bibir Yunho yang semakin mendekat, ia menutup matanya. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dengan lembut, dielusnya pipi mulus Jaejoong dan tangannya mengambil boneka Teddy Bear yang masih dipeluk Jaejoong tadi dan membuangnya sembarangan. Mulai dari mengecup, menempelkan bibir mereka, menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong, hingga diemutnya dengan pelan bibir pink Jaejoong. Dengan pelan Yunho pun menidurkan Jaejoong hingga ia menindih tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menyakiti luka yang ada diperut Jaejoong.

Tetap dengan kesunyian, Yunho mulai mencium Jaejoong dengan melumat bibirnya hingga basah, digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dengan erat sebelah tangan, dan tangannya satunya lagi menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar semakin dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Jaejoong yang satu lagi telah melingkar dileher Yunho dengan erat dan mulai membalas ciuman Yunho dengan pelan. Tak ada napsu diantara ciuman mereka hanya kelembutan yang terasa.

"Ahnnhh.." Bibir Jaejoong mulai membuka untuk mempersilahkan lidah Yunho masuk dengan memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho segera bermain, menghisap, menggelitik didalam mulut Jaejoong. Dilelerinnya saliva banyak-banyak kemulut Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Jaejoong mencampurinya dengan salivanya sendiri hingga mengalir kesudut bibirnya dan menelannya. Bunyi ciuman yang semakin memanas itupun menemani mereka untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Tangan Yunho mulai membuka kancing baju piyama Jaejoong dari bawah keatas dengan perlahan. Bibirnya tetap focus untuk mencium, menghisap, melumat, menggigit bibir yang telah sedikit membengkak karena hisapan kuatnya. Setelah terbuka semua kancing baju piyama Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan dadanya dipukul-pukul pelan oleh tangan Jaejoong. Segera Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hosh… Hosh… Yunh… Enghh.. Hosh…" Jaejoong menghirup udara banyak-banyak karena oksigen yang dibutuhkannya, dadanya telah terlihat oleh Yunho naik turun dengan sexy. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Didekatkannya bibir berbentuk hati itu ke telinga Jaejoong, ia membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat Jaejoong makin berdebar dan tubuhnya memanas.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suara yang rendah dan sedikit desahan dikelukarkannya. Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat dibawah tubuh Yunho dan hanya menggenggam erat bahu Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya diam tersenyum dengan puas, ia tak tahan untuk melakukannya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menggoda. Mata Jaejoong yang sayu menatapnya, pipi yang merona merah, bibir yang mengkilat basah, benar-benar menaikkan libido Yunho untuk langsung menyerangnya. Tapi Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong-nya merasa sakit, ia berniat akan melakukannya dengan pelan.

Yunho menjauhkan badannya, ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan lutut diatas perut Jaejoong sehingga tidak terlalu menduduki perut Jaejoong. Langsung saja Yunho melepas baju piyamanya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho naked melototkan matanya sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gugup sekali. Yunho tetap tersenyum, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong, dilepaskannya dengan pelan baju piyama Jaejoong yang telah terlepas semua kancingnya tadi. Langsung saja Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas karena Jaejoongnya sungguh terlihat imut.

"Saranghae…" Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Na… engh.. nado saranghae.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit desahan karena merasakan nafas hangat Yunho ditelinganya.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Boys Love, Sex, No Children Ok NO CHILDREN, Bad writing

Saya menambah sedikit cerita dari karangan Kayoru sensei, dan judulpun tetap sama.

THIS FANFIC IS MINE.

Rate M

.

.

.

Provious :

"Saranghae…" Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho.

"Na… engh.. nado saranghae.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit desahan karena merasakan nafas hangat Yunho ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Chapter 4:

Yunho mengelus dengan lembut pipi Jaejoong agar menatapnya. Jaejoong pun dengan mata yang telah sayu menatap mata musang Yunho yang melembut, ia merasakan tatapan Yunho penuh dengan cinta, seakan ia terlindungi hanya dengan tatapan lembut seorang Jung Yunho suaminya, membuat ia percaya diri untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk Yunho yang dicintainya, sangat dicintainya.

"A…aku mau melakukannya.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu. Dipeluknya erat leher Yunho. Dia yakin Yunho akan membahagiakannya dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Akan kulakukan dengan lembut. Istriku…" Ucap Yunho dengan tersenyum membalas kecupan Jaejoong. Diciumnya dengan pelan seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sungguh bahagia mendengar perkataan Yunho yang memanggilnya 'Istriku', dia hanya tidak menyangka kehidupannya yang sekarang sangat berbeda ketika ia sebelum menikah. Jujur saja saat dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya, ia sangat tidak terima karena pikiran-pikiran negative tentang calon suaminya itu. Ia mengira Jung Yunho adalah om-om mesum yang hanya menginginkan anak muda untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Tetapi saat pertama bertemu, saat bertatapan, saat mendengar suara Yunho, seakan dirinya telah terperangkap dalam bagian hidup Yunho. Dan sekarang ia sangat bersyukur dicintai dan mencintai namja yang memeluknya dan menciumnya saat ini. Jaejoong yakin dan percaya pada suaminya yang tampan itu akan menjaga keluarga mereka. Ia sungguh bahagia bertemu dengan Yunho, mungkin kebahagiaannya tidak akan pernah habis bila hidupnya telah bersama Yunho karena memang ia adalah Istri Yunho.

Jaejoong menyayangi Yunho, begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong dengan pikirannya yang telah sedikit rileks karena mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho, ia pun semakin erat memeluk tubuh naked Yunho dan mengelus punggung cokelat milik Yunho. Yunho menjilat telinga Jaejoong dengan perlahan, menghisapnya kecil-kecil hingga terdengar erangan dari bibir sexy istrinya.

"Mulai saat ini, mendesahlah hanya untukku…" Bisik Yunho yang masih menjilati telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho dan tersenyum kecil. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Langsung saja Yunho menggesekkan junior mereka yang masih tertutup celana piyama dengan pelan.

"Ammhhhh.." Erangan sexy Jaejoong terdengar, Yunho menjilati bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menerima lidah Yunho dan saling memainkan lidahnya. Leleran saliva telah basah hingga mengalir dilehernya. Yunho memutar-mutar lidah mereka, dihisap, diemut, dan digigitnya kecil-kecil.

"Annnghhhh… hnnhhhh.. hhh… nnghh… nhhgyahhhh" Suara desahan Jaejoong semakin terdengar karena gesekan junior mereka yang semakin cepat, Jaejoong menggesek berlawanan dengan arah Yunho menggeseknya. Rasa malu telah dilupakannya karena saat ini Jaejoong hanya ingin memberikan kenikmatan pada Yunho. Tetapi tetap saja pipi imutnya dan wajahnya yang menggoda tetap memerah.

Yunho menyudahi bermain dengan lidah Jaejoong yang terasa manis dan lembut menurutnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya setelah menjilati bekas leleran saliva yang mengalir di dagu dan leher Jaejoong. Turun lagi tubuhnya untuk langsung menghisap dengan cepat leher Jaejoong, seketika Jaejoong tersentak dan menjenjangkan lehernya kesamping agar Yunho lebih mudah membuat kissmark. Yunho menggigit dan mejilat hingga berbekas jelas sekali dikulit putih dan mulus Jaejoong, kissmark itu dipastikan akan bertahan hingga berhari-hari.

"Ahh.. ah… ahhhh…" Desahan Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya menikmati lidah Yunho yang berada dilehernya. Yunho beralih menghisap dibawah dan dibelakang telinga Jaejoong yang sensitive dengan hisapan kecil-kecil. Lidahnya berjalan dengan pelan untuk merasakan kulit putih dan mulus Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, dan dibusungkannya dadanya hingga nipplenya dan nipple Yunho bersentuhan. Yunho lanjut memainkan lidahnya ketelinga Jaejoong dan dihisapnya.

"Sexy…" Satu kata Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong membuat junior Jaejoong menegang dan mengeras bergesekan dengan junior Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan junior Jaejoong mengeras hanya tersenyum menatap Jaejoong sekilas dan beralih kebahunya. Dihisap dan dijilatnya bahu Jaejoong menghasilkan kissmark seperti hasil karyanya dileher Jaejoong hingga hisapannya semakin menurun perlahan ke dada Jaejoong, dan akhirnya mata musang Yunho menatap nipple pink yang telah mengeras dan menggoda untuk langsung dilahapnya.

"Akhh!... mmnhhh nnghh sshhh uhhh" Jaejoong menggenggam erat sprai kasurnya dan tangannya satu lagi meremas rambut Yunho yang memainkan lidahnya dinipple Jaejoong. Yunho sungguh gemas dengan nipple Jaejoong, karena kecil dan semakin mengeras, langsung dilahap dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat nipple pink itu. Dipelintirnya nipple Jaejoong yang satu lagi dengan jarinya, diputar-putarnya, dipencetnya, dan ditariknya membuat Jaejoong semakin menjambak rambut Yunho. Bibir Yunho beralih kenipple Jaejoong yang disebelahnya, dihisapnya kuat-kuat, dan memainkan lidahnya diujung nipple Jaejoong hingga ia merasakan juniornya sendiri menegang. "Mmmh.. nipplemu sangat sensitive yeobo~ khkh" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong setelah dikecupnya ujung nipple pink itu. Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan sayu.

Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum mesum. "Kenapa sayang? Mau lanjut hm? Enak sekali bukan? Istriku sungguh cantik.." Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Bisa kau bukakan celanaku?" Yunho menaikkan badannya dengan lututnya dipaha Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan memajukan badannya hingga ia duduk, dan seketika wajahnya langsung berada dekat dengan junior besar Yunho yang masih tertutup celana. Matanya melotot melihat gundukan besar diselangkangan Yunho, tangannya tidak bergerak untuk membuka celana Yunho, ia masih menatap junior Yunho dengan lama. Wajahnya memanas.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terdiam menatap juniornya tersenyum senang dan semakin mendekatkan juniornya ke wajah Jaejoong hingga hidung Jaejoong menyentuh juniornya.

"Ah.." Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari junior Yunho. Jaejoong kaget salah tingkah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Buka saja boo~ itu mainan mu sekarang, manjakan dia… " Yunho masih menunggu Jaejoong untuk membuka celananya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Mendengar perkataan Yunho, wajah Jaejoong semakin merona, sungguh terlihat imut dan menggoda. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong bergerak melepaskan celana Yunho dan kaki Yunho mengikuti gerakan tangan Jaejoong agar celananya terlepas. Setelahnya Jaejoong menatap underwear Yunho yang menggembung besar, sangat besar. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang, tangannya menarik underwear Yunho hingga terlepas juga dari kaki Yunho. "emmh…" Yunho mendesah lega saat juniornya terbebas dari underwearnya, ia masih berdiri dengan lututnya dihadapan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat kaki Yunho perlahan dari bawah hingga ke arah junior Yunho, sungguh ia sangat berdebar dan terangsang. Tanpa sadar junior Yunho semakin berdiri tegak saat tangan Jaejoong mulai menggenggam junior Yunho dengan pelan. Jaejoongpun entah kenapa saat melihat junior Yunho yang baru saja dilepasnya dari underwearnya, hanya terdiam dan melihat junior besar itu. Ingin sekali dalam dirinya membuat Yunho merasakan nikmat.

"Ohh.. Boo.. mainkanlah.." Yunho berkata sedikit tertahan. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu segera mengocok junior Yunho perlahan, tangan satunya lagi meremas twinsball suami-nya.

"mmhh… ahhh" Terdengar suara desahan rendah Yunho yang sexy, Yunho semakin memajukan juniornya hingga ujung juniornya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat dari atas hingga bawah junior besar itu. Dimainkan lidahnya diurat-urat junior Yunho yang terlihat. Jaejoong menghisap ujungnya dan seketika keluar cairan bening dari junior Yunho. "ohh.. boo.. kulumhhh" Jaejoong yang merasakan cairan bening yang keluar dari junior besar itu langsung membuka lebar bibirnya dan memasukkan junior Yunho kedalam mulutnya hingga mulutnya penuh oleh junior Yunho.

"Sssshhh ahhhh.." Yunho mendesah lega merasakan kehangatan mulut Jaejoong, dirasakannya gigi Jaejoong yang berada dikulit juniornya, bibir Jaejoong yang lembut seperti mengelus kulit juniornya, dan lidah Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak di ujung juniornya, membuatnya kenikmatan. Jaejoong memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk menghisap kuat junior Yunho sambil memainkan lidahnya dan menggesek-gesekkan giginya dengan kulit junior itu. Tangannya ikut mengocok junior Yunho yang tidak cukup masuk kedalam mulutnya dan twinsball Yunho diremas-remasnya dengan kuat. Yunho menekan kepala Jaejoong dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Mmmhh.. nnnghh…" Desahan tertahan Jaejoong tetap terdengar saat Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tangannya berpindah ke butt Yunho agar mendorongnya semakin dalam kemulutnya hingga twinsball Yunho bergerak-gerak dan menyentuh dagunya, dan Jaejoong mencekungkan pipinya agar lebih menjepit junior Yunho. Jaejoong memiring-miringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan-kiri hingga terasa junior Yunho semakin menegang dan membesar didalam mulutnya.

"Ouhhh… aahh… sshhh…" Yunho mendesah keenakan, ia sungguh merasa nikmat dengan juniornya berada didalam mulut Jaejoong yang lembut. Perutnya serasa menggelitik. Semakin cepat gerakan pinggul Yunho, untuk merasakan kenikmatan lebih dari bibir lembut istri-nya. Suara desahan Jaejoong yang tertahan dan nafas hangat Jaejoong yang terasa diselangkangan Yunho membuat junior Yunho semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan beningnya didalam mulut Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong sayu menatap wajah Yunho yang memerah, Jaejoong menyukai ekspresi Yunho yang kenikmatan karena blowjobnya, dipercepatnya kuluman junior Yunho dan tetap dimiring-miringkannya junior Yunho didalam mulutnya.

"Sshhh.. nnnghh…. boo…" Yunho mengerang dengan cukup keras menatap mata Jaejoong.

'GLUP'

'GLUP'

Tiba-tiba pipi Jaejoong menggembung dan menelan semua cairan sperma Yunho didalam mulutnya yang sedikit menetes disudut bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum mengeluarkan semua spermanya dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung berusaha menelan semua spermanya. Dikeluarkannya juniornya dengan pelan dari bibir Jaejoong setelah mengeluarkan semua spermanya.

"Enak hm? Kau menyukai punyaku? Apa kau mau merasakan juniorku didalam hole mu?" Yunho menjilat sudut bibir Jaejoong yang masih tersisa spermanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum dan meniduri Jaejoong dengan pelan, dilihatnya celana Jaejoong yang belum terlepas dan gundukan diselangkangan Jaejoong. Yunho yakin junior Jaejoong telah mengeluarkan cairan karena celana piyama itu terlihat sedikit basah diselangkangannya. Langsung saja Yunho melepaskan celana dan underwear Jaejoong, dan terlihatlah junior Jaejoong yang telah basah dan menegang. Yunho tersenyum melihat junior Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Yunh…." Jaejoong merasa sangat malu karena tubuhnya yang telah polos dilihat oleh Yunho, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat istrinya malu-malu seperti itu membuat juniornya menegang kembali. Ditindihnya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkena luka diperut Jaejoong.

"Tubuhmu sungguh indah.. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu, boleh aku melakukannya sekarang?" Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang rendah dan sexy sambil dijilatnya telinga Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus selangkangan Jaejoong agar paha Jaejoong lebih terbuka lebar. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan pelan karena kegelian dengan lidah Yunho yang bermain ditelinganya, dilebarkannya pahanya dan kakinya memeluk pinggang Yunho yang menindihnya membuat junior mereka saling bersentuhan. Yunho merasakan junior Jaejoong yang basah menyentuh juniornya. Dielusnya junior Jaejoong dengan pelan dan dijilatnya bibir Jaejoong dengan sensual. Disentuh-sentuhnya ujung junior Jaejoong dengan satu jarinya, semakin membuat cairan Jaejoong mengalir keluar. Jaejoong sedikit mengerang dan langsung mengemut bibir bawah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bernapsu dengan bibirnya tersenyum dalam hati dan hanya mencium Jaejoong dengan pelan, memfokuskan jarinya diselangkangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil alih ciuman Yunho dengan ganas, digigit-gigitnya bibir Yunho dan dihisap-hisapnya, dijilatnya seluruh bibir Yunho dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yunho. Jaejoong sungguh menyukai ciuman panas dengan bibir suaminya itu.

Dimainkannya lidah Yunho dengan lidahnya dan menggigit lidah Yunho saat satu jari Yunho berhasil mengelus holenya. "Nngh…" Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh diholenya karena jari Yunho, Yunho melihat reaksi Jaejoong mulai memasukkan jarinya dengan pelan untuk melebarkan hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap mengemut dan menarik-narik lidah Yunho dengan memejamkan matanya. Yunho mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya keluar-masuk didalam hole Jaejoong, ia merasakan jarinya terjepit dengan ketatnya karena hole Jaejoong belum pernah dimasuki apapun. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang tidak kesakitan dengan satu jarinya, Yunho langsung saja menambahkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam hole Jaejoong, hingga ada tiga jari didalam hole Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong reflek menggigit bibir Yunho dengan kuat.

"Appoh… appo yunh…" Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan aneh pada holenya, melihat itu Yunho mendiamkan jarinya didalam hole Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup berkali-kali bibir Jaejoong agar Jaejoong rileks dengan jarinya yang berada dihole Jaejoong, dan mengelus junior Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Yunho mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan pelan agar Jaejoong merasakan nikmat dan tidak terlalu sakit pada holenya. Yunho merasakan hole Jaejoong sangat sempit dan dengan perlahan digerakkannya jarinya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa sedikit geli karena jari Yunho yang bergerak-gerak melebarkan holenya dan juniornya yang dimanjakan oleh tangan Yunho.

"A-aahkk! Nnnghh!" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendesah keras saat jari Yunho menyentuh satu titik kenikmatannya didalam hole Jaejoong. Melihat itu Yunho menggerak-gerakkan jarinya disatu titik itu. Yunho tersenyum senang karena bangga dengan jarinya sendiri dapat menemukan prostat Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Nnggh.. Yunnieh.. nnhhahhh… emmhh" Jaejoong semakin melebarkan pahanya, saat jari Yunho semakin cepat menyentuh dan mengelus sweetspot Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya dan mendesah karena jarinya. Diliriknya junior Jaejoong yang mengacung tegang mengkilat dengan cairan yang telah banyak keluar dari ujungnya. Yunho menyentuh sweetspot Jaejoong sambil melebarkan holenya dengan menggerakkan jarinya seperti menggunting agar junior besarnya dapat masuk dengan mudah. Jaejoong semakin menggeliat dan menundukkan wajahnya didada Yunho sambil menjilat leher Yunho yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Jaejoong menggigit dan menghisap leher Yunho membuat kissmark seperti lehernya. Yunho langsung mengeluarkan semua jarinya dari hole Jaejoong, karena tidak tahan ingin merasakan hole sempit Jaejoong dengan juniornya. Jaejoong mengerang karena jari Yunho yang menarik keluar dari holenya dengan cepat.

"ehmm…?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya menatap Yunho karena mengeluarkan jarinya. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat imut, dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong telah merasa kenikmatan dan ingin klimaks, segera Yunho mengangkat paha Jaejoong ke bahunya dan mengarahkan juniornya ke rectum Jaejoong. Yunho menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya, Jaejoong yang tidak sabar menggerakkan pinggulnya agar junior Yunho masuk ke holenya. Yunho hanya tersenyum dalam hati karena melihat istrinya sangat horny dengan juniornya.

"Kau ingin aku memasukkannya sekarang?" Yunho bertanya sambil menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke hole Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunh…~" Jaejoong memegang bahu Yunho dan semakin memeluk erat leher suaminya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menatap Yunho dengan sayu. Sungguh tatapan menggoda.

"dengan jariku saja kau sudah keenakan begini," Yunho menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong. "bagaimana dengan juniorku memasuki holemu yang ketat ini…" Yunho mengelus junior Jaejoong yang telah basah dengan pelan. "dan menyentuh prostatmu dengan junior besarku.." Yunho membuat suaranya sedikit mendesah di hadapan wajah Jaejoong. "kau pasti ingin klimaks.." Yunho tersenyum mesum menatap Jaejoong yang menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong yang menahan hasratnya untuk klimaks. Ia akan terus menggoda Jaejoong untuk merasakan nikmatnya percintaan pertama mereka.

"Yunh… Ja-jangan menggodaku…" Jaejoong sungguh ingin klimaks hanya dengan tatapan, suara, dan sentuhan Yunho. Tetapi semua klimaksnya tertahan karena Yunho yang menggodanya setengah-setengah. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dibawah tubuh suaminya, dan menikmati godaan suaminya, ia sungguh bahagia dan berdebar.

"haha.. aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku menyukai wajahmu yang memerah karena ku" Yunho mencium berkali-kali seluruh wajah Jaejoong sambil melebarkan butt Jaejoong.

"Tahan ne… " Yunho medekatkan wajahnya ke dada Jaejoong untuk menjilat nipple Jaejoong sambil mencoba memasuki hole Jaejoong dengan juniornya dengan pelan. Jaejoong yang merasakan junior Yunho mulai memasuki holenya, menggenggam erat sprai dan menggigit bibirnya kuat. Yunho memainkan lidahnya dinipple Jaejoong dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat.

"Akh! Sa-sakit Yunh… Appo.. hiks… jeongmal appoyo.. hiks.." Jaejoong mengerang dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Yunho mendiamkan setengah juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong, ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada istrinya.

"Mianhe.. Rileks ne… sebentar lagi akan terasa nikmat yeobo.." Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong agar tidak merasa kesakitan, Jaejoong merasa pedih diholenya seperti terkoyak dan terbelah dua tubuhnya. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dengan lidah Yunho yang masih bermain di nipplenya. Nipplenya serasa digelitik oleh lidah Yunho yang bergerak-gerak, dan nipplenya serasa ditarik kuat oleh Yunho ketika Yunho menghisapnya kuat. Yunho menarik juniornya dari hole Jaejoong dengan perlahan hingga tersisa kepala juniornya saja dihole Jaejoong, dan seketika Yunho menghentakkan kuat juniornya ke hole Jaejoong hingga juniornya telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Ahhh!" Jaejoong berteriak kuat dan meneteskan air matanya saat seluruh holenya terasa penuh oleh junior besar Yunho. Yunho mendiamkan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong. Diemutnya nipple Jaejoong dan mengocok junior Jaejoong agar Jaejoong lebih rileks dengan juniornya yang besar. Jaejoong berusaha rileks dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, membuat dadanya yang dihisap Yunho turun naik. Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong dengan kuat hingga Jaejoong mengerang dan berusaha melupakan pedih dari holenya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menahan sakit di holenya, dan mengelus pipinya yang mengalir air mata. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kesakitan mengecup berkali-kali mata Jaejoong sambil terus mengocok junior Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi. Sepertinya Jaejoong telah rileks.

"Bolehkah aku menggerakkannya sekarang? Mmh Holemu sungguh sempit boo.." Jaejoong yang mendengar erangan tertahan Yunho langsung mengangguk dan menahan perih dari holenya.

Yunho mulai menggerekkan juniornya dengan pelan didalam hole Jaejoong, dipelintirnya nipple Jaejoong dengan kedua jarinya, dicubit dan ditariknya nipple Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah mengikuti sodokan junior Yunho didalam holenya.

"Ah.. ahhnnh… annghh.. y-yunnieh… di-disanah nggh cepath… mmh.." Jaejoong mulai merasa nikmat karena junior Yunho bergerak teratur dengan kulit rectumnya. Jaejoong sudah tidak merasakan perih lagi diholenya, ia hanya merasakan nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Yunho. Jaejoong sungguh senang malam ini, ia merasa sudah semakin dewasa bersama Yunho suaminya, apalagi telah melakukan sex dengan suaminya yang dicintainya.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan melihat wajah suaminya dengan lembut, dipeluknya leher Yunho seakan tidak akan membiarkan Yunho jauh dengannya. Ia sungguh nyaman dipelukan suaminya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jaejoong sungguh beruntung mendapat suami yang tampan dan mencintainya yang masih bersifat kekanakan. Jaejoong berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak mengecewakan suaminya dan mencintai suaminya hingga ia mati. Ia akan belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan pengertian untuk suaminya.

"Ahmmh.. yu..yunnieh lebih cepath…" Jaejoong berbisik dengan pelan karena ingin merasakan junior Yunho didalam holenya lebih dalam. Ia sungguh malu mengatakan itu. Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung menyodok dengan kuat ke sweetspotnya. Yunho merasakan juniornya dijepit dengan erat oleh hole Jaejoong dan mulai lebih mempercepat sodokannya dihole Jaejoong. Dipegangnya pinggang Jaejoong, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ahh ahhh.. boojaeh… kau sungguh istriku yang sexy.. hole mu sungguh sempit, nmmhhh enak huh? Nikmat bukan?" Yunho merasa gila dengan hole sempit Jaejoong yang menjepit juniornya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan tajam dan terus menggerakkan juniornya di hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho sungguh membuatnya malu, dengan reflek holenya menyempit dan semakin menjepit junior Yunho yang berada diholenya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan malah semakin mengerang dan mendesah. Ditariknya tubuh Yunho agar lebih menempel dan mendekat dengan tubuhnya, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Yunho yang manly, dan mendesah dibawah telinga Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar desahan sexy Jaejoong ditelinganya membuat libidonya naik, hingga ia menyodokkan juniornya dengan ganas.

"hhyyahhh yuniiehhh ooh good yunnh.. w-wanna cumhh.. nngghhh joongie ga kuat ahhh..!" Jaejoong kaget karena sodokan ganas Yunho yang berada diholenya menyentuh titik prostatnya.

'Croot croot'

Hanya beberapa sodokan junior Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairan spermanya diperut Yunho, membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakan sodokannya agar Jaejoong dapat menikmati klimaksnya. Yunho mengocok junior Jaejoong agar spermanya keluar semua hingga tangannya juga basah oleh sperma Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan dadanya turun naik mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Sungguh klimaks pertama Jaejoong dari seumur hidupnya itu sangat melelahkan, melihat itu Yunho masih mengelus-elus junior Jaejoong agar kembali menegang.

"Mmmh…" Jaejoong membuka matanya menatap Yunho dengan sayu dan juniornya kembali menegang. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kelelahan hanya tersenyum dan menjilati tangannya sendiri yang ada cairan sperma Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Yunho mulai lagi menggerakkan dengan pelan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak dan lebih terlihat sexy. Tidak tahan dengan gerakan pelan, Yunho langsung menggerakkan juniornya semakin cepat didalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan holenya disodok-sodok tepat pada sweetspotnya oleh ujung junior Yunho membuatnya mendesah kuat.

"ahnghh! Nnghh! Yunnhohh oohh nnnghh mmhhh~ ahhhh" Jaejoong mendesah terputus-putus mengikuti gerakan sodokan pinggul Yunho kedalam holenya dengan dalam.

"Ahhh shhh enak boojaeh…. i-ini sungguh nikmat.. kau sungguh ketath…" Yunho menggesek-gesekkan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong, digerakkannya ke kanan-kiri membuat pinggul Jaejoong juga mengikuti gerakan junior Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat paha Jaejoong hingga ke bahunya, membuat hole Jaejoong terlihat lebih jelas dengan junior Yunho didalamnya. Dan juniornya lebih memasuki hole Jaejoong semakin dalam sambil meremas butt Jaejoong dengan kuat. Yunho terus meng-in out kan juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong sambil menikmati erangan dan desahan Jaejoong yang menyebutkan namanya. Yunho sungguh merasa seperti melayang(?) karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dari tubuh istrinya, ia sangat bahagia bisa menikahi Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya itu. Jaejoonglah yang menyadarkannya untuk tidak sombong dengan harta dan menghargai setiap orang untuk tidak membeda-bedakan kaya dan miskin. Sungguh sejak saat itu Yunho hanya berharap ingin mendapatkan Jaejoong seutuhnya.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan hanya merasakan gesekan junior Yunho yang berada dalam holenya.

"nnghh Yunnhh… c-cumh…" Jaejoong mengerang dalam kecupan Yunho. Sungguh sensitive tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya semakin menyodok dengan kuat prostat Jaejoong.

"Akkh!" Jaejoong merasakan holenya penuh dan hangat karena cairan Yunho yang sangat banyak mengalir hingga keluar holenya membuat Jaejoong juga mengeluarkan cairannya diperut Yunho. Mereka klimaks bersama dan hanya mengambil nafas banyak-banyak merasakan nikmatnya klimaks mereka. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong setelah mengeluarkan semua spermanya didalam tubuh Jaejoong, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih terpejam dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Dipeluknya erat pinggang Jaejoong yang tidak mengenai lukanya dan dielusnya perut mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kelelahan karena klimaksnya dan merasakan pelukan Yunho, membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan mata musang suaminya. Jaejoong dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuh telentangnya ke samping Yunho. Yunho sedikit merasakan gerakan hole Jaejoong dengan pelan dijuniornya yang masih tertanam dalam istrinya. Jaejoong semakin memeluk Yunho dengan erat dan membuat junior Yunho masuk ke hole Jaejoong semakin dalam dan tepat diam di titik prostat Jaejoong.

"Engh…" Jaejoong sedikit mengerang dengan gerakannya sendiri, diciumnya bahu Yunho yang basah karena keringat dan menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan diam, ia sedikit terangsang dengan gerakan hole Jaejoong.

"Yunnie… i-itu.. emh…" Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan imut, ia terlihat malu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yunh~….." Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas dan menundukkan lagi wajahnya ke dada bidang Yunho, sungguh ia terlihat imut dengan wajah hingga telinganya yang memerah.

"Apa boo? Katakanlah…" Yunho sungguh gemas dengan istrinya yang terlihat malu-malu. Jari-jari Jaejoong bermain di dada Yunho.

"yunnie… ya-yang tadi sungguh enak… ennh.." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan tetap tidak menatap Yunho, ia hanya semakin mendekatkan juniornya ke perut Yunho. Juniornya terlihat sedikit menegang.

"Apa boo? Kau bilang apa hm? Apa kau menginginkannya lagi?" Yunho sedikit mendengar apa yang dibilang Jaejoong tadi, tetapi ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar untuk menggoda istrinya. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara rendah Yunho membuat juniornya sendiri menegang. Jaejoong hanya diam dan meremas punggung Yunho dengan erat. Yunho merasakan junior Jaejoong yang menegang diperutnya, menggerakkan dengan perlahan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong.

"Emmh.. Yunnh~" Jaejoong yang merasakan gerakan yang berada diholenya langsung menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya. Dalam arti tatapannya yang menggoda itu Jaejoong menginginkannya lagi. Tapi jujur saja tubuh Jaejoong sangat lelah, ingin sekali ia menyudahinya, tetapi kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sungguh membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas menatap istrinya yang menggoda itu, tetapi tetap digerakkan juniornya dengan pelan.

"aku tahu kau akan ketagihan dengan juniorku.. ayo kita melakukannya sampai pagi" Yunho menindih Jaejoong dan langsung menggerakkan juniornya dengan dalam ke hole Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah kuat. Mata Jaejoong seketika melotot menatap suaminya seperti beruang yang kelaparan, dan hanya mendesah dengan suaranya yang telah serak.

"Nnngh...t-tapi yunnieh…. Aku lelah..ahhh nnghhh… pelanhhh sajah.. oooh.." Jaejoong takut dengan perkataan Yunho yang mengatakan ingin melakukannya sampai pagi. Oh God… Melakukannya sampai pagi? Bagaimana nasib holenya, apa lagi mereka sedang bulan madu seminggu ini. Apakah setiap malam mereka akan melakukannya? Jaejoong sedikit takut nasibnya dengan suaminya yang mesum ini. Yunho yang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah tertawa pelan dan mengecup seluruh wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan juniornyadengan ganas.

"Nikmati saja, istriku.. aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya…" Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong dan tersenyum puas. Yunho mengerti dengan tatapan Jaejoong, ia berjanji untuk hidupnya akan melindungi dan hanya menyayangi istrinya. Membuat keluarga yang bahagia dengan Jaejoong adalah impiannya sejak kecil, dan mulai sekarang ia akan mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah, ia sudah pasrah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya terhadap tubuhnya. Tetapi ia sungguh bahagia mendapatkan cinta Yunho dan menikah dengan Yunho. Ia yakin Yunho tidak akan menyakitinya. Seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk Yunho, yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
